waroftheworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
To Heal the Leper
|season=1 |number=9 |image=File:To Heal the Leper title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=November 21, 1988 |writer=David Tynan |director=William Fruet |previous=Goliath Is My Name |next=The Good Samaritan }} "To Heal the Leper" is the ninth episode of the 1st season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot The aliens are in jeopardy, as the Advocacy's collective counsel is crippled from the weakened state of one of the three. It seems that a dark cloud is lifting, but only Harrison believes they remain a threat. Synopsis Needing medicine for a sick Advocate, the aliens steal human brains. Their transmissions stop. Everyone except Harrison concludes that the aliens have gone. He links the brain thefts to alien activity. Sylvia Van Buren's strange drawings lead Harrison to a power plant where the aliens, processing the brains in a crystalline device, cure the Advocate and then leave. Notes Quotes :Advocate #2: Originally, we'd intended to put your brain matter to good use. Now you vile creatures can serve a higher purpose. :Advocate #1: Now we will use your bodies. alien jailer Bring us the three strongest. :Alien Jailer: As you wish. :Scott: possessed You're finished now. :Teen Queen: I am? I thought a perm took a whole hour. :Scott: Not anymore. We don't have time. :Teen Queen: I hate it. What are you gonna do with this? :Scott: up a small saw How about a little off the top? Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Philip Akin as Norton Drake *Richard Chaves as Lt. Col. Paul Ironhorse *Ann Robinson as Sylvia Van Buren *Kim Coates as Scott *Guylaine St-Onge as Beth *Paul Boretski as Leo *Richard Comar as Advocate #1 *Ilse von Glatz as Advocate #2 *Neil Dainard as Detective Harley *Diane Douglass as Nurse *John Dee as Old Man *Philip Williams as Fred *Len Carlson as Attending Alien *Ross Manson as Officer Roberts *Elizabeth Leslie as Desk Honey *Krista Bridges as Teen Queen *Claude Rae as Dean *Harold Luft as Guard Episode Crew *Directed by William Fruet *Written by David Tynan *Produced by Jonathan Hackett, Greg Strangis and Sam Strangis *Original Music by Billy Thorpe *Cinematography by Ron Stannett *Film Editors - Oliver Manton and Steve Weslak *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Leonie Reid Make-Up Department *Jenny Arbour - Hair Stylist *Jane Meade - Make-Up Artist *Jacques Fortier - Special Make-Up Effects Technician (uncredited) Production Management *E.A. Jemison-Ball - Post-Pproduction supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Megan Banning - Third Assistant Director *Linda Fox - Third Assistant Director *Gloria Lee - Second Assistant Director *David Markowitz - First Assistant Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *David Appleby - Dubbing Mixer *Janis Gabbert - Sound Supervisor *George Solakofski - Sound Editor *John J. Thomson - Boom Operator *John Gare - Sound Re-Recording Mixer (uncredited) Special Effects *Tony Hayman - Special Effects Editor *Marianne Klein - Special Effects Coordinator *Bill Sturgeon - Prosthetics: Alien Visual Effects *Brendan McGrath - Matte Artist *Steve 'Spaz' Williams - Graphics Artist Stunts *Ted Hanlan - Action Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Ira Cohen - Gaffer *Mark Manchester - Key Grip Casting Department *Susan Forrest - Casting: Canada *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting *Caro Jones - Casting: Los Angeles Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Bernie Laramie - Post-Production Consultant *Mary Jane Patterson - Post-Production Coordinator *Dave Hussey - Colorist (uncredited) Music Department *Larry Brown - Composer: Additional Music *Ernie Savage - Music Mixer (uncredited) Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *David Coombs - Location Manager *Jack Crain - Designer: Custom Edged Weapons *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Tom Lazarus - Executive Script Consultant *Susan Marucci - Continuity Supervisor *Heather McIntosh - Production Auditor *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producers *Nan Skiba - Production Coordinator *Herbert Wright - Creative Consultant *Karen Nadon - Production Accounting Clerk (uncredited) References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744064/ To Heal the Leper] at IMDb *Thesis: To Heal the Leper (War of the Worlds 1×08) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes